The present disclosure relates to a print device that is provided with a plurality of printing mechanisms.
In related art, a print device is known that is provided with a plurality of printing mechanisms. For example, each of known print devices is provided with two printing mechanisms and two discharge openings from which print media respectively printed by the printing mechanisms are respectively discharged. In one example, the two discharge openings are provided in a left and right arrangement in the front surface of the print device, and respectively discharge the print media to the front. In another example, the two discharge openings are provided in an up and down arrangement in the front surface of the print device, and respectively discharge the print media to the front.